Over many years, there have been various processes and equipment that make shoe laces, which typically are woven using cotton or synthetic yarns, or combinations of various types of yarns, in either a flat or round shape and have ends provided with tips, usually made of a suitable plastic, which prevent the shoe laces from unraveling and provide lace ends which are easy to insert through shoe eyelets or similar shoe lace arrangements. When it was needed to have shoe laces such as those shown and claimed in the inventor's soon-to-be-issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,235, it was found by the inventor that some of the foremost shoe lace manufacturers, located in the U.S. as well as in some foreign countries, did not know how to make them. She finally located two shoe lace manufacturers who somewhat reluctantly tried her process for her, and found that it worked extremely well.